hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was a near average season due to a weak La Nina. The first storm, Arlene, did $1bn in damage and killed 399 people. A few days later, Bret formed near Cape Verde and quickly raced towards New York City. Cindy luckily stayed out at sea. Don intensified into a Category 5 hurricane and hit Bret-ravaged New York City as a Category 4 hurricane. Emily was a rare European landfalling hurricane, it hit Spain as a Category 4 hurricane and hit France and England as a Category 3. Hurricane Franklin was another rare hurricane. It was a Category 1 hurricane when it made landfall in Africa, and made landfall as an extratropical cyclone in Iceland. Hurricane Gert was one of the most devastating hurricanes ever. It made landfall in South Carolina as a Category 5 hurricane. It caused $43bn in damage and killed 2,480. Harvey was another rare cyclone. It made landfall in South America as a tropical depression and moved out to sea again and strengthened into a tropical storm. Tropical Storm Irene was a weak tropical storm that stayed out at sea, though its remnants hit Newfoundland, killing 1. Tropical Depression Ten did not affect land in anyway. Hurricane Jose was the seasons most destructive hurricane. It killed 73,295 people in the Caribbean and caused $130bn in damage. It made landfall in Puerto Rico, Cuba and the Bahamas as a Category 5 hurricane. Hurricane Katia caused more damage to places affected by Jose and made landfall in Mexico as a Category 3 hurricane. After a week of quiet activity, Tropical Depression Thirteen formed. Storms Hurricane Arlene On June 4, a vigorous tropical wave moved off the African coast. A few days later, the NHC noted a 70% probability of formation in the next 48 hours. Shortly after, the wave became Tropical Depression One. Winds were at 35 mph (55 km/h) at the time of formation. However, post-storm analysis shows that the winds at formation were 30 mph. On June 10, the National Hurricane Center forecast the system to hit Africa as a hurricane. Later on that evening, Tropical Depression One was upgraded to a Tropical Storm and was assigned the name "Arlene". Arlene began tracking towards the north east, heading for Mauritia and Western Sahara. But due to a high pressure system over the western areas of the Sahara, Arlene shifted to the west. As the system moved to the SSW, Arlene was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane. Arlene continued to strengthen, with winds going up from 75 mph to 85 mph in 6 hours. Pressure also dropped from 983 mbar to 970 mbar. On June 13, Arlene was upgraded to a Category 2 hurricane. A ship that passed through the eye reported winds of 95 mph and a pressure of 974 mbar. During the evening of June 13, Arlene was downgraded to a Category 1 due to moderate wind shear. And the next afternoon, Arlene was downgraded to a tropical storm. As wind shear increased, the NHC noted that Arlene would dissipate in the next 24-36 hours. Late on June 14, Tropical Storm Arlene weakened into a tropical depression. On June 15, Arlene was upgraded back to a Tropical Storm and then rapidly intensified into a Category 2 hurricane. Tropical Storm Watches were issued for the Avalon Peninsula in Newfoundland. They were shortly discontinued after Arlene recurved to the north-east. On June 17, Arlene was upgraded to a major Category 3 hurricane, with 115 mph winds and a central pressure of 968mb. Arlene maintained its strength for 4 days. On June 21, Arlene finally weakened back to a Category 2 after peaking at 120 mph, 959 mbar. After Arlene recurved to the north east, tropical storm warnings were issued for Scotland and Northern Ireland, while tropical storm watches were issued for Scotland, Northern Ireland, Northern England and Ireland. About 650 miles WNW of Derry, Northern Ireland, Arlene re-strengthened into a Category 3 hurricane, prompting the NHC and Met Office to upgrade their warnings to a Hurricane Warning. The official NHC forecast showed that Arlene would hit the UK as a major hurricane. Hours later on June 24, over 300,000 people were evacuated from their homes. On June 25, Arlene made landfall in Oban, Scotland as a Category 3 hurricane, weakened into a depression 40 miles inland and dissipated over the Scottish highlands. Overall, Arlene caused £800m in damage and killed 396 people in the UK. In Cape Verde, 2 men died from a palm tree falling on them. 1 person died in Morocco. Hurricane Bret On June 25, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. This wave gained convection very quickly and was designated Tropical Depression Two on June 28. This depression remained at the same strength for a week before being designated Tropical Storm Bret on July 2. On July 6, Bret became a Hurricane with winds of 75 mph and a pressure of 989 mbar. Over the next few days, Bret strengthened slowly and became a Category 2 hurricane just offshore New Jersey on July 14. In the evening hours of that day, Bret made landfall in New York City as a Category 2 with winds of 100 mph. Bret maintained its strength until it reached dry air over Vermont. It dissipated on July 15. Bret killed 1 person in Bermuda due to a rip current, 12 people in New Jersey, 32 people in New York, 2 people in Massachusetts, 3 people in Connecticut, 7 people in Vermont, 1 person in New Hampshire and 1 person in Quebec. Overall, Bret killed 59 people, and did $1.020bn in damage. Tropical Storm Cindy On July 3, a new tropical wave exited the African coast. The NHC noted a 40% chance of formation. Over the next few days, this wave persisted and moved along the Atlantic at a very slow speed. The wave then turned to the north-west and the NHC classified this disturbance as Tropical Storm Cindy. Cindy moved across the Atlantic at speeds of 4 mph, bringing high waves to Bermuda, Lesser Antilles and Dominican Republic. The official forecast had Cindy hitting the US coastline, but shortly after the advisory was issued, Cindy had weakened into a tropical depression. Cindy dissipated 48 hours later. The remnants of Cindy turned into a deadly nor'easter. Since Cindy did not affect land, no deaths were contributed to the storm. Hurricane Don On July 28, the day Cindy dissipated, a tropical wave left the Africa coast. This was quickly upgraded to Tropical Storm Don on August 2. Don continued to the north-north-west until it encountered wind shear. On August 4, Don weakened into a tropical depression. Shortly after, Don strengthened back to a tropical storm and a Category 1 hurricane. Most models by August 5 had Don as a Category 4 hurricane in the next 24 hours. At 1800 UTC (2pm EDT), Don rapidly strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane. Just 3 hours later, it strengthened into a Category 4 hurricane, making it the strongest storm of the year with a pressure of 929 mbar and winds of 135 mph. Over the next few hours, Don strengthened ever so slightly, rising 5 mph in 12 hours. By August 6, Don had strengthened into a Category 5 hurricane, with winds of 160 mph. Don remained at Category 5 status for 36 hours, the longest since Hurricane Claudette from the 2015 season. The storm later weakened into a Category 4 hurricane. Don turned to the north west and weakened once again into a Category 3. 2 days later, after interacting with the Gulf Stream, Don strengthened into a Category 4 again. Shortly after, a Hurricane Warning was issued for Bermuda. On August 15, Don made a direct hit on the Bermuda capital. Don killed 34 people in Bermuda. Just 6 hours after, Don strengthened again into a Category 5 hurricane. The NHC then issued Hurricane Warnings for New York, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, Connecticut and Rhode Island. Don continued to the NNW at 6 mph, with 165mph winds and a central minimum pressure of 901 mbar. It weakened at 5 mph every 6 hours. It then weakened into a Category 4 hurricane, with 150 mph winds. 12 people were killed when the eye of Don passed over a ship. 15 million people were evacuated, with 6 million people evacuated from New York City alone. On August 20, Hurricane Don made landfall in Staten Island, NY as a 155 mph (918 mbar) Category 4 hurricane. 14,391 people died when Don made landfall. Don continued inland as a Category 2 hurricane. Tropical Storm Warnings were being issued by the CHC in Canada. As Don hit the Canadian border, it weakened into a Tropical Storm. Don continued into Central Quebec, still as a Tropical Storm. On August 29, Don finally dissipated. Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Tropical Storm Harvey Tropical Storm Irene Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Tropical Depression Thirteen On October 16, a large fast moving tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. On October 24, 800 miles north of Puerto Rico, Tropical Depression Thirteen formed. The current NHC forecast has Thirteen becoming a Tropical Storm in the next 24 hours and is heading towards Georgia, a place already devastated by Hurricane Gert 2 months ago. Storm names The names used for the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season are the same as the 2011 season. The WMO announced that Arlene, Don, Emily, Gert, Jose and Katia. The names will be replaced by Andi, Daniel, Erwin, Gareth, Jake and Kathryn.